Flight Time
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Helen and Kate are on a plane, a long flight ahead but luckily enough, Helen already has the perfect idea of how to kill time. Unapologetic smut, femslash.


_Solely my best friend's fault who dreamt about this and told me. I took it and made this. I had to, it wouldn't leave my brain. Unapologetic smut._

* * *

For once Helen was taking a plane without flying it herself, Kate on board as well and seated right behind her in first class. They were only here for a mission, otherwise Magnus would be getting them to their destination. It was a long flight ahead and it was still early in the morning. Most of the other passengers were sleeping already or reading. Once the security walkthrough was done and the plane was taking off, they were waiting to be allowed to listen to music or play games on their phones, a few of them watching whatever film they had to offer.

Helen was waiting to be able to get up though. She paused for another couple of minutes before looking around and getting up wordlessly. The two women were in the last two rows and the ones next to them weren't paying any attention to their surroundings. For now, the stewards were busy in second class so no one noticed when Helen tugged Kate up and along. The young woman looked up at her, obviously confused.

"Doc?"

Helen just smiled back at her briefly, indicating for her to be quiet. She led them to the toilet on board, close to where they were, slipping into the cabin unseen. Kate's eyes widened and she swallowed hard, even more so when the older one pushed her gently to sit down.

"What..."

"Sh..."

"Is that why you wanted me to wear that godforsaken skirt? So you could fuck me on the plane?"

Magnus shrugged once, grinning in mischief. That was one way of putting it, not that she was very fond of it but she could certainly live up to the words used.

"You look good in it."

"Flatterer.." Kate mumbled, not quite sure how to feel about this situation.

"Do you mind?" Helen asked, her voice as soft as her expression.

The younger one looked up at her in silence before shaking her head.

"Guess not."

She leaned down, tipping Kate's chin up before kissing her softly. She returned it almost tentatively, getting more comfortable on her current seat.

"You did this before, haven't you?"

Helen hummed quietly, their faces still close as she smiled at her. Kate obviously hadn't yet. This would be fun then.

"Nervous?"

"I dunno?"

"It will be fun."

"Gosh, you have no idea just how hot you are right now..."

Magnus smiled, a little bit too proud before tapping Kate's legs apart to stand between them, her skirt getting pushed up lightly in the process.

"You totally did plan that, didn't you?"

"Perhaps I've had it in mind. We do have a long flight ahead after all. Might as well enjoy it, hm?"

"You're the worst."

She just grinned at her again and brushed her lips over hers, biting softly.

"Always the biter, huh?"

"I know you like it."

Kate tugged her down further so she had to steady herself on the seat, hiding her face in her neck. She remained like that for a bit before licking over the skin there.

"I have to admit I'm surprised though."

"About?"

"You not having done this before."

"I didn't get to travel with planes too much and there was no one half attractive enough to sleep with anyway."

"Such a shame. Believe me, you will be remembering this."

"Better not disappoint then."

"Have you known me to?" Helen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"God no... How about less talking?"

She hummed against her skin, moving her hand under Kate's skirt to stroke the skin there. Once a bit more steady, she pulled back enough to get to unbuttoning her shirt with one hand. Kate eventually ended up sitting there with her shirt open and loosely hanging on her shoulders, her skirt pushed up and herself blushing a deep red at the way Magnus was looking at her.

"W-what?"

Helen decided not to answer, kissing her again instead and reaching for Kate's panties, hidden from view still. She was gorgeous. But she knew how the younger one would react to a compliment like that so she didn't bother saying it out loud. Kate frowned at the lack of response before gasping when she felt her fingers against her.

"You've got to be quiet, dear." Helen whispered, a hint of mischief in her voice and expression.

"Great." Kate mumbled, knowing this would be difficult to do.

If one thing, Kate wasn't a screamer but somehow Magnus always managed to make her anyway. She bit her lip when Helen's fingers went past the fabric and stroke her, twitching under the touch. She stared up at her smiling face, panting lightly the longer she teased. And she teased.

"Stop teasing me, woman." She growled.

Helen smiled sweetly, shifting to kneel where she had stood before, Kate's eyes widening once more before she was pulled over for another gentle kiss, rather unlike to what Magnus' fingers were actually doing. She pushed into her, swallowing Kate's moan.

"Fuck." Kate breathed quietly.

The older woman pulled back wordlessly, kissing and licking a path down her neck, over her collarbone, her chest and stomach to her legs, pushing the skirt up higher in the process. She tugged her panties aside when she reached her inner thighs, licking over her. Kate whimpered quietly, trying not to make a sound too loud as she shook lightly. She wasn't sure what to do with herself besides leaning back and closing her eyes.

The one and only thing Helen was truly curious about right now was whether or not Kate would be able to remain quiet when she really had to and she'd work on making that a challenge worthwhile. Kate knew exactly what she was doing or trying to do and she hoped to God she'd resist it herself. She did not want to face hours of awkward or judgmental looks. Not that she cared too much but no one needed to know what she sounded like when someone really fucked her through.

"Doc..."

Helen licked her for a while longer before pushing her fingers back inside her as well. The younger one bit back a moan, spreading her legs further apart and lifting one up and over Helen's shoulder, pulling her closer even. She shook the longer and faster Magnus paid attention to her like that. Helen stroke over her thighs before moving it up to her stomach and chest, stroking and scratching. It became really hard to stay as silent as it would get, especially since Magnus knew exactly what she was doing and how she needed to touch her to get her to react the way she wanted her to. She was too observant for her own good.

Kate was nearly crying by the time she came, biting her lip to force herself into silence. Helen slowed her movements down before pulling out of her and licking her fingers. She reached up to cup the younger one's cheek softly, nuzzling the other side of her face before kissing her.

"Alright?"

She nodded, panting breathlessly as she tried to calm down again.

"What about you?"

"I'm good."

Kate smiled a little. That sure had been amazing even though the forced silence had messed with her a little. She shifted, getting comfortable again and tugging until Helen stood once more. She kissed her while working on opening her pants. How she had been bugging her about wearing a stupid skirt while going in pants herself was beyond her. Quite unfair. The pants were soon taken care of and pushed down along with her panties just as she broke the kiss again.

"Kate.."

"You don't get to fuck me on a plane, forcing me to be quiet if I don't get to do the same to you. And besides, I'd hate to leave you hanging all turned on like that." She grinned, not wasting any time in stroking her.

Helen let out a content sigh, almost moaning as she bent forward a little, steadying herself against the wall behind Kate who tugged at her shirt to kiss over her stomach, teasing.

"Ever got caught doing that?"

The older woman opened her eyes, smirking at her, already a little flushed.

"You did?!"

Helen leaned down to whisper something in her ear and Kate stopped her movements briefly, eyes wide and gaping.

"Oh my God..."

It took her another couple of seconds to realize she should go on with what she had been doing.

"I still have a lot to learn, huh?"

"Quite some things to discover indeed."

She slipped a finger into her, watching her face. Kate was divided between teasing and making her scream and simply being soft as she was still kind of exhausted from just now. She settled for something inbetween eventually, finding a good pace before joining her fingers' efforts with her lips and tongue.

"Bloody-" Helen gasped, cupping Kate's cheek once again.

She did remain quiet easier though, even managing an answer when one of the stewards asked if everything was alright as she passed by the door and Kate had not bothered to stop with her ministrations.

"Cheeky..."

"You're always so in control."

Kate was actually impressed every single time she'd notice it. Especially this time because she knew she was good, feeling the trembling and squirming under her touch and the way her body tensed repeatedly.

Helen smiled at her, panting. She had learned to be in control over the years, not that Kate wasn't good.

"I'll make you lose it." She promised, determined to do just that.

She shouldn't be the only one having a hard time with this after all. She quickened her pace, although still somewhat lazily and looked up at her softly. Why Magnus had ever decided to let her get that close and sleep with her occasionally, she had never understood. Neither had she bothered to ask. The woman could have anyone after all and Kate made sure she wouldn't regret the decision made each time they had sex.

"Kate..."

"Come on, Doc. I know you're close. Scream for me." Kate whispered, kissing and licking her again.

Helen's breath got caught in her throat, her legs nearly giving in and it suddenly became close to impossible to remain soundless. Kate was teasing her, probably testing out limits.

She couldn't hold it much longer though, coming soon after and all but falling to her knees. Kate pulled out of her when she did, smiling and panting still when Helen let her head drop onto her lap.

"Too bad you didn't scream."

"You can make me when we're there."

"Gotcha. We should probably get out though."

"We should." She smiled, shifting and placing a kiss on her skin.

She got up and dressed again, ignoring the way Kate was checking her out. The younger one did the same then, putting her hair back in place after. Helen opened the door and got out casually, Kate following and glad that no one paid any attention to them again, doubting they had even noticed that they had left in the first place.

"Doc..." She mumbled as she sat down again.

"Yes, Kate?"

"That was super hot."

"Worth remembering?"

"Totally. I do wanna make you scream next time though."

Helen smirked back at her. That sounded awfully like a dare to more sex in public.


End file.
